


[From the desk of Rigel Arcturus Black]

by rimenorreason



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fugitives, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimenorreason/pseuds/rimenorreason
Summary: Letters sent over months, years, and continents.
Relationships: Arcturus "Archie" Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 1





	[From the desk of Rigel Arcturus Black]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dainpdf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainpdf/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy, Haga!

A letter lay on the table, open, the ends slightly turnt upwards. Beyond that one sign, there was nothing to indicate that that innocuous piece of parchment had crossed the Atlantic, from the balmy Americas to nippy Scotland.

[Hogwarts]

October 22, 1993

Arcturus,

I am truly pleased to be conversing with you, my fiancee, on this blessed occasion. It’s been over a year since our families initiated the process to join us in the arms of holy matrimony and I am jubilant that our betrothal is progressing so smoothly.

Why I’m writing you, you ask? Well, I had the most interesting week. You remember Hermione, don’t you? My closest friend at AIM, and a fellow Brit to boot. Just yesterday, we were in Transfiguration and she was queried on the Mutavitus Herbus spell. She’s sooooo smart — she knew all tricks for casting it. Did you know that if you stab your wand once it creates white bandage, but if you twizzle your wand it creates camo cloth?

Also, how are classes going? You started Healing with Madam Pomfrey this year, right? How is it learning from a master? Amazing, I’d hope — you must be learning tons with an actual professor. Thank you so much for all you’ve done, Archie! I will never forget your sacrifice.

Best Wishes,

Harriet Potter

* * *

**Imposter at Hogwarts!**

_Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet_

> 21/06/1995, Hogwarts — Drama was abrewing today upon the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, site of the 6th and final task of the Blood Tournament where the young Arcturus Rigel Black bested Jacob Owens and Fleur Delacour after months of glorious combat. Yet, the shocks didn’t end there! Midway through the task, the contestants were secretly doused with a potion that looked do nothing — until Mr. Black attempted to cross that area. When he emerged, he was no longer a he, but a she!
> 
> How long was this dastardly deception ongoing, and how did our esteemed professors not notice? The girl, with her glowing green eyes and long black hair skated through the remainder of the task, before dueling and defeating the gorgeous quarter-veela. After touching the cup, the young maiden vanished.
> 
> 30 minutes later, she reappeared, bleeding from several cuts and abrasions. And escaped, as a black bird. A crow of some sort, we think. How could someone ever think of masquerading as a pureblood, and a female as a male at that? May she bleed out from her wounds, as penance for her crimes.

[Update 23/06/1995] : The culprit is better known as Harriet Potter, heir to House Potter. Any news of her location should be forwarded to James Potter, Head Auror.

* * *

July5, 1995

Hey Harry,

How are you? Where are you? Please contact us. Please — come home. Please.

Aunt Lily and Uncle James are disconsolate — they can’t understandhow they hadn’t noticed. I’m pretty sure Hurst is sending out minions in search of you.

Anyway, I’m sure you’d be happy to know I’m continuing at AIM… I think my friends will still call me Harry though. Official correspondence is now addressed to Arcturus, at least.

I’m sending this out by owl. Hopefully she can find you.

Your brother-in-arms,

Archie

[In a dark room, half-demolished, a girl sat, a solitary tear marring the page]

[The next day, she presented herself to the king]

* * *

November 29, 1995

Harry,

It’s been 5 months - Are you alright, it’s nearly winter. I **know** you didn’t take any winter garments with you when you vanished. Well, I’m home for winter break. We’re celebrating the fact that I’m being allowed to continue in the infectious disease specialty. Apparently holding a constant transformation requires a significant amount of power.

Though even if I hadn’t had the power, would they have ever expelled the heir of House Black. How many of my accomplishments are truly mine, and how many are because of my family? You wouldn’t have this problem would you, Harry. Everything you do is on your own, without any help, isn’t it. You could ask for help. We’re all here. Why won’t you.—

In some more good news, we’re no longer engaged! Rejoice, I know you want to. Riddle actually kept his promise. He’s actually somewhat on our side now. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all. He and Lord Dumbledore are working together to figure out how to defeat Voldemort. From what we have learnt from eavesdropping, Riddle has shared almost everything he knows in an attempt to defeat Voldie.

I hope this letter reaches you.

He who was once close to you,

Archie Black

[A girl carried this letter around in her pockets, never letting it leave her side. She walked through the Amazon, chatting quietly with an old friend, while they scoured old ruins for clues]

* * *

January 4, 1996

My dearest Harry,

I’m about to leave for spring semester at AIM. You know how to contact me, why won’t you.

During this year's gala, we were at the Rookwood’s. Did you know you missed their wedding. The bride and groom searched for you as well, I heard. Also, I understand not contacting me, I mean we hardly spoke except for during breaks and then hardly at all the summer before last. But why would you not contact your friends? They’re the ones who spent much of those 4 years with you. Rosier and Lestrange are collaborating — THEM of all people— to figure out where you are. What were/are you doing in South America? They said it might not be fully accurate or up-to-date, but should be at most a month behind.

I hear Father calling me. It’s time to leave for the airport.

Come home.

Sincerely,

Arcturus Rigel Black

[A fully covered body strode on into the sandstorm, towards the pyramids, the voice in her head silent, for once]

[She wondered how long it would take them to hunt her down, given she had only been in the Amazons for a fortnight]

* * *

[March 17, 1996]

[China]

[A girl slept in a sparse room, built of bamboo. She had merely a blanket, which she clenched as she shifted restlessly through the stormy night.]

Crumpled and trashed were several pieces of paper. All with similar words written upon them:

> I miss you. I miss you. I love you. I didn’t realize how much I loved you until I left. I have read all the letters you’ve sent. You don’t know how badly I want to return.

* * *

[March 17, 1996]

{AIM]

The day was bright, the dorm empty. Papers were strewn across the table, mostly classwork, but one tucked under 5 textbooks was not.

Harry,

I miss you. Come home. I will do anything. Please. I know we aren’t engaged anymore but I love you. I love your passion, your dedication, your perseverance, and even your saving people complex.

I don’t want anything from you.

Just. Please. Return to me.

I love you Harry.

Love,

Archie

* * *

[The girl stood in front of what appeared to be a post office. She handed a letter to a person seated in a back corner, asking him to forward something on to the Institute.

[She knew the letter itself wasn’t long. Only two words. But it needed to be sent, so it would be.]

April12, 1996

Archie,

I’m here.

Love, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been several months and I never did add my end notes.
> 
> Given I'm writing this post FF13, I was less AU than expected. Anyway, things I wanted to mention.
> 
> The salutations are important, yep.  
> Harry exploring was meant to draw parallels to the latter two SotL novels, though I didn't make use of specific events from those books.


End file.
